Taint of the Mystery Dungeon
by EndrewSwiftwind
Summary: Avery doesn't know how he got to be a Pokemon, or why, and wants to find out. How exactly he will, remains to be discovered. A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfiction. Constructive criticism encouraged over "Nice chapter". All reviews (flames are not reviews) are appreciated. Also thanks to a friend of mine for the awesome cover photo!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hello readers! I probably won't actually do titles for this, they limit me a little with what all I can do/ how far I can go. Also, my other stories won't be continued. Cards of Fate,** _ **might**_ **get another chapter one day, but probably not. I backed myself into a corner. The others, I judtst stopped enjoying, and they just sucked the joy of writing away for a while. This however I hope to continue for a long time. If I don't, I might post the plot, just so you can have the answers. However I got feedback on my plot, and I really enjoyed even brainstorming for those.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

Good bye Avery... You won't remember much when you awaken, or how you know it, but that's the way it has to be. I've ensured that you will be comfortable while there. I hope to see you again soon...

*Gelb Field*

"Ugh... What happened? I feel sick, like I drank too much last night... Where am I? What am I?" I question, as I noticed an orange wing when I tried putting my arm up to cover my eyes. I see what look like daffodils in every direction. "Well, I won't get anywhere just standing here. I should try and find civilization, where hopefully I can get some answers," I say to myself. I start looking around more attentively, looking for any possible signs of civilization. I see a small trail leading off to what I believe is north based off the sun. As bad as I'm feeling, I make myself start walking down the path. After a while, I start to feel hungry, but force myself to continue walking. Ocnce I start feeling as if I will never see anything but dirt and yellow flowers ever again, I see a few houses in the distance. In a burst of energy, I sprint ahead, and reach the town. The last thing I hear is a few shrieks, and everything goes black.

*Inside one of the grass huts, a few hours later*

"Ugh... Well, I know why I felt that way earlier now, I must have blacked out. I feel like I did, but worse. Wait, where am I now?" I ask myself, seeing grass above me, which I find very disconcerting.

"You are in Grün Village. You ran into town, all ablaze, scaring all of us, and then you just collapsed... I decided to take you in, as none of the others seemed keen to do it. I have been caring for you over the past few hours," a very calming and gentle voice says from next to me.

"You truly are in a horrible condition right now. You say this is the second time that you blacked out, just today? Also, may I ask your name?" the calming voice continues, and when I look, they are almost like a dog, but green and with plant stuff on them.

"I am Avery. I really don't know when I blacked out the first time. All I remember from before then is my name, and a few random facts about stuff. None of them deal with me blacking out, as far as I know. Wait, you said I was on fire!? How am I still alive?!" I exclaim in shock.

"You are a fire Pokemon," the friendly stranger points out, "and you were Blazing from being weak." She shakes her head, worry on her face. "You must have hit your head very hard to not remember that you're a Torchic. But your head appears fine..."

She raises an eyebrow, her lips pursing in confusion. "Maybe it was a psychic or ghost Pokemon. Where did you wake up the first time?" She waits for a second, before she blushes in embarrassment. "My name is Leandra, by the way."

I take a moment to think. "When I woke up, all I could see in any direction was daffodils. I was in the middle of a dirt clearing, and I could see a small dirt path. I followed it all the way to here." I finish, nodding as the memory comes back to me.

I look down at myself, blinking in surprise as I notice the rest of my body. "Oh, and that explains the whole fire thing." I chuckle awkwardly. I wait for a moment, before deciding to change the subject. "What kind of Pokemon are you, besides the obvious answer of a grass one."

"I'm a Chikorita," Leandra says absently, still thinking, "and it definitely had to be a powerful psychic or ghost if you can't even remember the names of Pokemon, especially your own species," she says with a concerned frown.

"You must have been a few miles into Gelb Field if you were that exhausted by the time you got here," Leandra states, as she crushes some berries, using vines to hold a rock.

"Here, drink this," she says, holding a bowl out. I try to grab it, remember I have wings, not hands, and stick my beak into it, and slurp it all up. I immediately start to feel much better.

"Thank you. Helping out a random stranger, who ran into a village made of plants, while on fire, is a very kind thing to do," I say.

"You are very welcome. Though, it was just the right thing to do," Leandra says, blushing slightly.

 **A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It isn't a ton, but it gets it started nicely, at least that's what I think. Please leave a review saying what you think, it means a lot. Another nice thing about leaving reviews, is that I plan to respond to reviews that it makes sense to reply to, and that aren't asking for spoilers. Plus it helps me know what I can improve on, and what I'm doing right. I know I need to explain scenery more. I plan to do it more next chapter. Also, a major shout out to shinygiratinaz, this chapter would be 100 words shorter, and a lot blander without them. For those reading this on anywhere besides Lake Valor, you should definitely check that place out! Endrew out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Hello readers! This chapter will be done solo, so it may not be as good. However I will do my best to show instead of tell. I understand more what was meant by that now.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

 **"** True. Still, without you, I may have blacked out again," I say, bowing my head. My stomach growls shortly after.

"Well I think I know why you blacked out the second time. You were hungry, and eventually fainted from it. I'll get you some food," Leandra states, going over to a bin made of grass. She scoops some seeds out with a bowl, saying, "Here, eat these."

I quickly eat all of the seeds with vigor, and say, "Thank you for all you've done. I feel much better now. I'll go now, I don't want to bother you," I explain. After a pause, I continue, "Can you direct me in the direction of the nearest big town? I think that'd be the best place to start looking for answers."

"Well if you feel better, I suppose I can," Leandra says, going and putting seeds, berries, and a few other objects into a bag. "Take these with you. I really don't want you blacking out again," Leandra says with a very concerned look.

"Thank you... I wish I could repay you somehow," I say with a disappointed look.

"No need. Follow me this way," Leandra says, putting the bag on my back. She heads out the door with me in tow, and heads over to the forest. Now that I have a chance to look around, I see all the buildings are woven out of plants, and there are gardens everywhere. "Head down this path, and within a two days journey, you will reach another town. From there, you can get more supplies and directions to Grau City. I wish you better luck on your journey than you've had," Leandra says smiling lightly.

"I'll find a way to pay you back for all of your help, I promise," I say, returning the grin, before bowing and walking down the path.

"Good bye Avery!" Leandra exclaims waving a vine.

"Bye Leandra!" I shout over my wing. I march through the forest for a while and eventually reach a fork. I stand there in shock for a while, and then say, "Leandra gave me the wrong directions..." I then notice a sign that says 'Danger: Mystery Dungeon ahead. Stay away!' in the middle of the path to the right. "Oh, so I'm supposed to go the other way. No wonder she said to just follow the path," I say, after a pause I continue, "But what is a Mystery Dungeon? I guess I can ask in the next town." I start to feel hungry, so I decide to look in the bag. It contains seeds, berries, some bowls, and a note. The note reads:

 _Dear Avery,_

 _I'm guessing by what you told me, that you are somewhere near the fork by now. If you haven't reached it, just read the sign. You are about halfway there once you reach the sign. I included bowls for making medicine, as well as some recipes I will include later in this letter. In a secret compartment at the bottom, which you must pull the cords that match my house and the color of the plants where you blacked out first, simultaneously to open. It contains some Poke for you to get more supplies with._

 _Recipes:_

 _Panacea-_

 _1 Pecha Berry_

 _1 Rawst Berry_

 _1 Aspear Berry_

 _1 Persim Berry_

 _1 Chesto Berry_

 _1 Cherri Berry_

 _Crush and mix well_

 _Cures any physical ailments that can be cured by medicine, from curses to the common cold_

 _Max Elixir-_

 _4 Leppa Berries_

 _Fresh Water_

 _Crush up and mix in water_

 _Rejuvenates energy_

 _Potion-_

 _5 Oran Berries_

 _Or 1 Sitrus Betry_

 _Fresh Water_

 _Crush up and mix in water_

 _Speeds up the healing process tenfold_

 _Love_ _Sincerely,_

 _Leandra_

There are 5 Oran berries, 1 of each of the single status healing berries, and 4 Leppa berries in the bag. "I'm definitely going to have to find someway to pay her back," I say determinedly. I eat the seeds, and when I'm done I realize it's getting dark. I go lay down in a bush and go sleep. When I get up in the morning, I look at myself and state, "I guess it wasn't a dream after all..."

 **A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I also hope that this was good, even without outside help. I really appreciate all reviews, but constructive criticism is much nicer than any "Good job". Endrew out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Hello readers! If you want me to come up a "clever" nickname for you people, then vote on the new pole I'll be putting up on my profile. In case you don't know, Lake Valor is a Pokemon forum (and I know you like Pokemon if you're reading this) that I think is really awesome. I have the same username here and there.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the Pokemon franchise.**

"Oh well, no use fretting over it. I won't find any help or answers just laying here," I say, getting up. After a while of walking, just looking around, and enjoying the walk through a forest, I get to a river. There is a bridge, but as I go to cross it, I hear a cry of pain further down the river. I look over, and see a creature laying on the river bank. I sprint over and ask, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm wonderful! Never been better! O' course I'm not!" the creature snaps.

"What happened? Maybe I can help," I say, looking both worried and slightly offended.

"I doubt it if you thought I might be okay, but I'll tell ya. I was walkin' along and saw a Seviper. Blood started boilin', instinct took over, we fought. I got lashed with a Poison Tail, and that got my blood boilin' even more. I scared 'em off, but then I collapsed from the poison, and a bit o' blood loss. Boiled right on out o' me!" The creature explained with a cocky voice, before ending with a grimace.

"I think I might have just the stuff for that!" I say, digging into my bag. I pull out the berries, bowls, and recipe list. I carefully follow the instructions on the note until I have made the panacea and the potion. "Here, drink these. They should help you feel better," I say, packing up the Leppa berries and the note.

Quickly taking and chugging both, the creature responds, "I feel a lot better already. Thank you for help, even though I was a bit rude." The creature hops up saying, "I'm Cam. Come with me to town, and I'll give you a meal for your trouble."

"You don't need to do that. I knew it was the right thing to do, and the friend who recently helped me, and gave me these supplies would approve of the use I put them too," I respond.

"Ah, I insist. I already owe you, let me get rid o' a bit o' this debt," Cam says, heading over to the bridge.

"I'm Avery. Why did you feel such a strong urge to fight that Seviper though?" I question, following behind.

"You really aren't the brightest are you? Zangoose and Seviper have had a blood rivalry for Arceus knows how long. Whenever we see each other, instinct takes over, and we are just there for the ride," Cam answers, looking at me curiously.

"That's actually the reason I was heading this way. I woke up feeling like I had blacked out, and most of my memory was gone. Including what the names and types of Pokemon are," I explain, continuing to follow Cam. "I was instructed to head to the town in this direction, and seek directions to a bigger city from there," I state.

"I know just who you should look for when you get to that city. There is this HUGE organization called the Taint Travelers. They have ties to everyone, from high places, to low places. Probably someone there that could help," Cam tells me.

"Thanks. I will do that once I arrive. Why are they called the Taint Travelers though?" I inquire.

"Wow, you aren't kiddin'. There is a taint, which from what I know, originates from these places Mystery Dungeons. This taint destroys a Pokemon's brain, and turns 'em savage. How Zangoose and Seviper act toward each other is pretty much how they act all the time. The Taint Travelers got a hold o' these rare items that protect 'em from the Taint. Since they travel through the Taint, they picked up that name," Cam explains.

"Thank you for explaining that. It also explains why that other road was closed," I respond. As we finish talking, we arrive in town.

 **A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I haven't gotten to any battles yet. I know I'll have to eventually, but I want to let you know, I love to** _ **read**_ **awesome battle scenes.** _ **Writing**_ **battle scenes is something I don't enjoy and honestly am not good at at all. So if the battles stink, I'm sorry. Any tips you have for improving them, and making them fun, I would** **love** **to hear them. Endrew out!**


End file.
